


Alma Fragmentada: Pedazos de pelaje

by Midnight_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Phoenix/pseuds/Midnight_Phoenix
Summary: Esta es una colección de historias cortas las cuales están relacionadas con Alma Fragmentada. Escenas que nunca encajarían en la historia principal, pero que sucedieron en ese universo. Retazos de las vidas y pasados al igual que eventos clave en sus vidas que condujeron a Alma Fragmentada.





	Alma Fragmentada: Pedazos de pelaje

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragmented Soul: The Furry Bits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953456) by [Bickymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster), [StrawberryGirl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryGirl87/pseuds/StrawberryGirl87). 



Agosto 1985

Severus se paseaba inquieto por su laboratorio de pociones, sus manos recorrían su cabello con una furiosa agitación. Sólo habían estado aquí por un año y medio y al parecer tendrían que volver a mudarse; esta sería la segunda vez que habían sido forzados a abandonar el lugar que estaban tratando de llamar hogar. Harry no lo había hecho a propósito; acababa de cumplir cinco años el mes anterior y su magia estaba empezando a ser incontrolable.

Nunca había conocido a un niño que mostrara signos de magia accidental siendo tan joven, aunque siempre había sabido que Harry estaba destinado a ser un niño especial, si es que no, único. El problema era que el Ministerio de magia podría ser capaz de rastrear unos estallidos de poder tan grandes, lo cual significaba que ya no estaban seguros aquí. No podía arriesgarse a quedarse aquí no con la posibilidad de ser encontrados.

Severus había logrado arreglar los ojos de la linda niña muggle de cabello rubio después de que Harry, de alguna forma, hubiese logrado volverlos de un verde brillante de modo que fuesen idénticos a los suyos. Incluso se las había arreglado para remover las esponjosas alas blancas, las cuales la habían adornado para el horro de sus padres y luego procedió a borrar las memorias de todos los que eran necesarios, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para que se permitieran quedarse. Nunca podrían descansar en paz si se quedaban, lo cual significaba que tenían que irse.

Sacando su varita, Severus empezó a encoger y empacar todo lo que necesitaba de su laboratorio de pociones, casi todo lo demás podía ser comprado fácilmente de nuevo, pero necesitaba su equipamiento de pociones para su negocio. Había esperado que hubiesen sido capaces de asentarse aquí más permanentemente, no obstante, aparentemente, eso no sería posible. Terminando de empacar bastante rápido con su varita en mano, se movió a través de la sala de estar adjunto en donde había dejado a Harry frente a un DVD. Su corazón se derritió ante lo que vio allí. Harry se había quedado dormido viendo su película favorita. Normalmente, ésta cambiaba semanalmente, tal como con cualquier niño de esa edad, pero actualmente era el Libro de la Selva y ésta parecía ser inamovible, al menos por el momento.

Severus incluso le había comprado un oso Baloo de juguete el cual era de la mitad del tamaño de Harry. Harry se había acurrucado junto él, medio usando el juguete como una almohada, sus rodillas metidas debajo de su cuerpo y su trasero en el aire, sus brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor de Baloo. La película seguía reproduciéndose en la televisión mientras el niño dormía y Severus no pudo evitar sonreír. Su pelo, como siempre, estaba revuelto por todos lados y justo debajo de su flequillo estaba la espantosa cicatriz con forma de rayo. Su pequeño Harry.

Cada vez que miraba las dulces mejillas regordetas del niñito y su sonrisa dentuda, sabía que toda la mudanza y los riesgos valían la pena. Su pequeño y poderoso bebé estaría a salvo, protegido y amado. Cualquier rabia o irritación sobre tener que encontrar otro lugar donde vivir se había desvanecido ante los suaves murmullos provenientes de los labios de su hijo mientras flotaba a través de sus sueños.

Severus había necesitado algún tiempo para ajustarse a la paternidad, pero ahora que había cogido el ritmo de ser un padre soltero al mismo tiempo que ejecutaba su propio negocio para mantenerlos a ambos y por no mencionar enseñarle a Harry todo lo que necesitaría saber realmente no era tan malo. La mayoría de los niños de la edad de Harry estaban empezando la escuela primaria, al menos en el mundo muggle. Severus, sin embargo, no podía correr el riesgo. Siempre había sabido que tendría que hacerle tutorías a Harry en casa; nunca podría arriesgarse a enviarlo a la escuela, ya sea mágica u otra.

Ver a Harry crecer era suficiente como para recordarle cada día que no podía pedir una mejor vida que la que tenían, a pesar de los sacrificios que tenía que hacer. Incluso si esa vida significaba que estaban huyendo constantemente, seguía siendo mejor a permitir que Dumbledore usara al niño para cualquier plan que estuviera elucubrando. Era el precio que tenían que pagar por permanecer a salvo y lejos de la gente como Dumbledore.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Severus recogió en sus brazos al infante no tan pequeño. Instantáneamente, el pequeño niño se reacomodó en medio de su sueño, acurrucándose en el cálido abrazo de su padre, aferrándose desesperadamente a su oso Baloo. Severus lo mantuvo sujeto, estudiando cada pulgada del rostro inocente. Había conocido a James desde que tenía once años, sabía que Harry sería la viva imagen de su padre aun cuando sólo tenía cinco años. Estaba claro, incluso ahora, cuánto se parecería a James Potter, pero había signos definidos de Lily también y Severus se enfocó en ellos.

Extrañamente, ver a james en el joven niño no molestaba a Severus en lo más mínimo porque cada vez que miraba a los centelleantes ojos verdes estaba recordando a Lily. La mujer a la que seguía extrañando cariñosamente y en quien pensaba diariamente, nunca la olvidaría. No era posible simplemente olvidar todo lo que habían compartido. Severus le contaría a Harry sobre Lily a medida que creciera, se aseguraría de que su querido Harry conociera a la maravillosa mujer que le había dado la vida y luego había sacrificado la suya para salvarlo.

Con un profundo suspiro cargó al niño de cinco años subiendo por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Apartando las mantas en su cama mientras metía a Harry, recordando cariñosamente lo firme que había sido el niño al querer la ropa de cama de color azul. Agachándose colocó un beso en la frente del niño, retirando con una caricia el pelo azabache de sus ojos cerrados.

—Te amo, mi pequeño Harry —susurró Severus suavemente mientras se ponía de pie para irse, pensando que debería continuar empacando sus cosas para que pudieran irse al anochecer. No obstante, cuando intentaba salir de puntillas de la habitación oyó a Harry dándose la vuelta mientras dormía, sus ojos color esmeralda parpadearon al abrirse.

—Papi —susurró el niñito adormilado, frotando sus ojos con los puños apretados—. Papi —repitió de nuevo un poco más desesperadamente.

—Está bien, pequeño —dijo Severus tranquilizadoramente mientras regresaba para sentarse junto a la cama para que así su hijo pudiera verlo—. Vuelve a dormir, Harry —susurró, una mano acarició la masa de cabello oscuro.

—Quédate —respondió adormilado, sus pestañas ya estaban empezando a caer de nuevo mientras tiraba de su oso Baloo más cerca de él.

Severus le sonrió al niño pequeño con mucho cariño y asintió con su cabeza—: Siempre —susurró.


End file.
